


A Microchip off the Old Block

by AnonEhouse



Series: Tiny Tony 'verse [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Issues, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is six. Tony is bored. Tony wants to be like his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Microchip off the Old Block

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Mom is away at a very, very important conference. Tony misses her. Dad is always busy, and there are always people in the mansion and he's always sent to his room. It's not fair. 

He sneaks out one night when there isn't a party but he got sent to bed early anyway. He can hear a woman talking to Dad in another room. They're talking and laughing. He doesn't know who she is and he can't hear what they're saying, but he doesn't like her. Why does he have to go to bed and be bored while she gets to have fun with his dad? Everyone has fun with his dad except him.

He goes into the living room to turn on the television, but there's a fur coat lying across the couch where he likes to sit. It's soft, and the collar smells like perfume. He strokes it and puts his face in it, pretending it's a puppy. Dad wouldn't let him have a puppy. He never gets to have anything nice. 

The coat is just the color of Dad's mustache. Tony strokes it and then he gets his scissors and glue. It's harder than he thought to make a mustache. He snips some fur and it gets lost, so he snips some more. The glue sticks to his fingers and the coat and the fur bits. He has to curl up his lip to make the glue stop running into his mouth. It tastes like milk, a bit. The fur is tickly and makes his throat itch when it gets on his tongue and he's trying to spit it out.

A door opens, and he can suddenly hear Dad and that woman much louder. 

"Oh, Howard!" she says, all soft and giggly. She sounds really stupid. Then her voice changes. "MY COAT!" she screams and Tony looks up just as she runs over and grabs the coat, pulling it away from him so he falls back on the couch. "You LITTLE BRAT! You've ruined it!" She lifts her hand and Tony is sure she's going to hit him and he's surprised, really, because no grown-up has ever hit him.

And then Dad is there, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. He looks really mad. "Get your God damn hands off my kid."

"He ruined my platinum mink!"

"I'll buy you another. I'll buy you two. Get the hell out of my house." Dad pushes her and she stumbles on her high heels, and then she runs away, clutching the coat tightly.

Tony looks up at Dad. Dad looks down at Tony for a long moment, and then the corners of his mustache twitch. He reaches out to touch a finger to the tip of Tony's nose, and then to the fur mustache. "So, you want to be like your old man." Dad sits on the couch and pulls Tony onto his lap. Dad's breath smells a bit funny, sweet, but not like candy. He's got a big glass in his hand, and he takes a swallow, and Tony realizes that's the smell. Tony smiles. Dad is holding him, really seeing him and not anyone else. 

"I want to be just like you, Daddy."

"Let's drink to that, kid." Dad holds the glass to Tony's mouth and he drinks some. It tastes funny, sharp and sweet and cold and it makes him cough a little. Dad pats him on the back. "You have to learn to hold your liquor, Tony, if you want to be like me." Dad has a big gulp of the drink, Tony can see his throat move as he swallows it. Dad moves as if he's going to get up, going to go away and leave Tony. Tony grabs for the glass. Dad laughs and lets him have another swallow. "That's my boy." Dad hugs Tony.

Tony isn't sure how long they sit there, sharing Dad's drink. It makes him feel warm inside and silly. 

They are laughing together and it's so nice, so nice to be with Dad and be the only person he's paying attention to. Tony hears footsteps and then someone clearing his throat. He looks up to see Jarvis. Jarvis looks funny. "It is time for Master Tony to retire." Jarvis sounds... almost angry. Tony wonders why. Jarvis never is angry with him. He looks at his Dad. His Dad looks funny, too.

"You're absolutely right, Jarvis. Good night, Tony." Dad ruffles Tony's hair. "Sorry... sorry to keep you up so late."

Tony kisses Dad on the cheek. Some of his fur mustache comes off, which makes him sad. Jarvis carries Tony to his room and washes the mustache off his face before he puts him to bed. Tony curls up sleepily under the covers. "I'm going to be just like Dad."

Jarvis sighs and turns down the lights, leaving them just a little on, because Tony hates the dark. He says softly, "Good night, Tony."


End file.
